ABSTRACT Biobehavioral Measurement Core (Anna Marsland, CL) The objective of this Program Project is to elucidate the neurobiology of midlife disparities in cardiovascular disease (CVD) risk. Primary outcomes lay in 2 broad domains: (1) preclinical vascular disease and dysfunction and (2) cardiometabolic risk. Secondary outcomes are incident CVD events, hypertension, and type 2 diabetes. All projects (P's) postulate common proximal mediators of CVD risk, including health behaviors (e.g., substance use, customary diet, physical activity, and sleep), as well as candidate biomediators of autonomic control, systemic inflammation, endothelial and HPA-axis function, and oxidative stress. To enable uniform data collection and synergy across Ps, the Core B team will collect, verify and monitor shared Program outcomes and mediators, transfer data to Core C, and continuously report subject-by-subject protocol adherence to Core A. Core B will also oversee the quality assurance of all biobehavioral measures, provide centralized storage of biological specimens relevant to longitudinal testing, offer consultation and education on biobehavioral measures to all P teams, and assist with interpreting findings. For longitudinal analyses, all measurements obtained at T1 that address the aims of P's 1-3 will be re-obtained at follow-up assessments, and new or expanded measurements will be obtained as is feasible and advantageous to capture sentinel predictors, mediators and outcomes impacting CVD risk. We will collect data on 899 people recruited to P's 1-3. Core B is led by Dr. Marsland, Director of the Behavioral Immunology Laboratory where biological samples will be processed and stored. She is assisted by a Core Medical Director and Ambulatory Division Leader. The Medical Director is a physician who will assume oversight of participant-reported clinical diagnoses and events, as well as participant safety monitoring and associated risk mitigation strategies. The Ambulatory Division Leader will provide oversight of all ambulatory measures commonly obtained in the Program cohorts, including ecological momentary assessment diary data, ambulatory blood pressure, and actigraphy data.